One Last Lullaby
by meguhanu
Summary: One student has had enough of Miss Chambers and her constant beatings. This time Miss Chambers is the one to be beaten...to death. WARNING-VIOLENT!


_What Have You Done_

 _I was going to meet up with Miss Chambers early Sunday morning because I didn't understand some of the homework she had assigned the older kids. I was 15 yet I knew I had a learning disability._

 _I was reading by candlelight at my small homestead while my dad was off probably getting drunk as he always did Saturday nights in Colorado Springs._

 _I sighed heavily closing the heavy book with a thump. I rubbed my forehead trying to calm the headache that was sure to be coming on at any given minute._

" _God I don't feel good," I said._

 _I stood up from the table with the candle in my hand and went to my room on the other side of the small house._

 _I looked at myself in the mirror. This malnourished pale white girl with long black hair stood back at me with huge black circles under her eyes._

 _I removed my nightgown off of my shoulder and saw the bruises. Miss Chambers had hit me two days ago and it was showing even more today than it was when I received it. That was because I whispered a comeback at her and she had heard me. That was one thing about me. I was snarky, especially with comebacks. Yes i knew it wasn't ladylike but i enjoyed it. I was a free spirit._

 _Then I put my nightgown back over my shoulder and looked down at my cut fingers._

 _Miss Chambers had roughly smacked me with her yardstick as another punishment for spelling a few words wrong but I hadn't. I had merely corrected her and she wasn't tolerating me talking back at her even though I was right._

 _Looking at myself in the mirror fully I looked like a battered wife. I didn't look 14 years old._

" _I look like I'm 30 years old," I say to myself while I braided my hair for the night._

 _I then crawled into bed, blew the candle out, and let the darkness take me._

 _It was a brutal night full of nightmares. I hardly slept at all. All I could dream about was Miss Chambers and her yardstick, cracking down on my body, enough to leave gashes and bruises. It seemed to me like I was the only older girl she liked to hit. Colleen nor Becky got it this bad besides Becky being pulled by her ear to move away from Colleen._

 _I awoke before dawn when the rooster crowed._

 _I got up slowly. I was certainly dizzy from lack of sleep._

 _I changed from my nightgown to a simple white dress because after talking to Miss Chambers I was headed to church. I let my hair down before headed out the door._

 _Grabbing my books I headed out the door and trekked the quarter mile back to school. All the while I was hoping Miss Chambers would lay off the beating for today. It was the Lords day after all._

 _I arrived at the school house and knocked on the door._

" _Miss Chambers, its Faith!" I called out._

" _Miss Chambers! Open up please!" I called out again. I looked around an got a glimpse of the sun rises over the trees._

 _Just then the door opened and Miss Louise Chambers stood in the doorway dressed in her normal red dress that she wore almost every day._

" _What are you doing here? It's Sunday," she stated._

" _Oh I know but I wanted to ask your help on this report you're having us do, I'm a little confused as to what exactly you want us to write about," I said uneasily._

 _She motioned for me to come in. So I did and she locked the door behind us._

 _Even though i had a bit of an attitude, i knew Miss Chambers would help when it came to school work. She did want me to excel at that part, right?_

 _I went to the front of the classroom and had a seat at one of the desks._

 _I looked at the teachers desk and it looked like Louise was just finishing her bacon and eggs because a knife and fork were left on the eggs that were steaming at the desk._

 _Why she was eating here and not at Grace's cafe was beyond me. Not that i cared anyway. It was her business not mine._

" _Sorry did I interrupt your breakfast?" I asked._

" _Yes you did," said Miss Chambers as she sat down at the desk._

" _Well sorry," I said with a slight mean tone to my voice._

" _Apology accepted," said Miss Chambers._

" _I wasn't being serious._ _I know the difference between serious and sarcasm," I snapped._

 _Miss Chambers dropped her knife and fork and stood up. I had obvious made her mad with my snarky comeback._

" _You know you are more of a problem for me than any of my other students," said Miss Chambers._

" _Well I wouldn't be if you did your job correctly and taught us instead of beating us to a bloody pulp," I snarled back._

" _I will not stand for this intolerance," said Miss Chambers._

" _No but I'll bet you'll lie down for it with the reverend," I said back._

 _I smiled at myself because not only was I insulting Miss Chambers but I felt in a way I was standing up for myself. And I liked this feeling of control. I wasn't scared now._

 _Miss Chambers huffed and grabbed her yardstick. I gasped and stood up._

" _You're not supposed to hit us," I said._

" _This is discipline," said Miss Chambers and she attacked me but not before I caught the yardstick and jammed it back in her face, causing her to stumble back._

" _Then just call this self defense," I said back._

 _I took the yardstick and smashed it over her head. Miss Chambers fell backwards and broke a desk on her way down to the hardwood floor._

 _I descended upon her. I felt rage._

" _Now you know how it feels!" I screamed and hit her hard._

 _There was a crack and I saw her face was bleeding from where I had hit her._

" _Now you know my pain!" I yelled again. This time Miss Chambers groaned and rolled over so her back was on the floor and she looked up at the ceiling.._

 _I straddled Miss Chambers so she couldn't get up. She was totally defenseless against me. She raised her hands when she saw another blow coming._

" _NO! PLEASE!" she begged._

" _Why?! So you can hit me again?!" I asked her._

" _Please I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" begged Miss Chambers._

" _I don't forgive sins as God does!" I yelled at her._

 _I wasn't myself. I didn't know what had come over me but I was hitting Miss Chambers over and over again with the yardstick until it broke._

 _All I saw was red in my vision._

 _I placed my hands around her neck and started to choke her._

 _Miss Chambers gagged and tried to breathe but I wasn't letting her up._

 _I screamed in agony then I let Miss Chambers go._

 _I panted hard as I got up off of her, while she was whimpering but still alive. She coughed and clutched her neck while trying to get air back into her lungs._

 _I turned away and saw the knife on the table with the breakfast._

 _I grabbed it fast._

 _Then I went back._

 _I straddled her once again and began stabbing her in the arms, neck, and chest._

" _How does it feel?!" I yelled again. Then I stabbed her deep in the shoulder._

" _You're not a teacher! You're an abuser!" I screamed. Then the knife went into her chest._

 _Miss Chambers was choking as I saw blood come from her mouth._

 _I stabbed her over and over again. Blood shot up in my face and covered me from head to toe._

 _I finally stopped when my arms got tired. I panted with my mouth open._

 _I stood up off of Miss Chambers and looked at myself up and down._

 _All I saw was blood everywhere on my ex white dress. It was even dripping off my face and it was in my hair._

 _I looked down at Miss Chambers and she wasn't moving. Her eyes were open and her head was tilted as blood came out of her mouth._

 _Realization crept upon me like a bad cold. I had killed her._

 _I knew deep down what I had done. I looked around at the school house that was stained in blood from where Miss Chamber lied dead. The blood flowed down along the floor and in between the desks._

 _I gasped aloud at the realization that I had killed someone._

 _Slowly I walked to the back of the school house trailing bloody footprints where I walked. I didn't let go of the knife._

 _I unlocked the door and descended the stairs._

 _Then I heard the church bell ringing._

 _I slowly walked towards the church. I had to._

 _It felt like forever before I got the courage to walk into the church._

 _I could hear the reverend doing a sermon about forgiveness of sins._

 _I walked around the corner and stood at the base of the pews._

 _Then the reverend stopped when he saw me._

" _Oh dear God," he said and he covered his mouth with his hand._

 _Everyone turned around and saw me standing in the church covered in blood._

 _Gasps and screams erupted from the church as everyone either ran towards me or away from me._

" _I killed her. I killer her," I whispered silently._

 _The parents quickly got their children and shielded their eyes from me when some of the older classmates of mine gasped in horror._

 _Dr. Quinn was the first to me and put her hands on me, checking me for injuries._

" _Where are you hurt?" she asked me._

 _Through my tears I looked at her._

" _It's not mine," I whispered out. I knew what she was talking about._

" _Give me the knife sweetie," came the reverend's voice._

 _I looked from Dr. Quinn to the reverend and then I realized I still had the weapon in my hand._

" _Give me the knife," he said again when I wouldn't let go._

 _Slowly I released the weapon._

" _Whose blood is this if it's not yours?" asked Dr. Quinn._

" _Miss Chambers," I said._

" _Louise?!" asked the reverend._

 _He raced out the door and to the school house._

 _I was so weak I almost collapsed but I grabbed onto a pew to steady myself._

" _What did you do to her?" asked Dr. Quinn._

" _I had to defend myself. She was going to hurt me again," I said._

 _I sat down and started shaking and crying._

" _Again? She beat you too?" asked Dr. Quinn._

" _Yes, and I wasn't going to sit back and take it anymore," I said to her._

 _I then looked up the cowering children and parents in the church._

" _She never has to hurt any of us again. Never. I took care of her. She's gone," I said with a slight smile while still crying._

 _I was just saying what was on my mind and I also sounded like a maniac._

 _Matthew was the first to come up to me._

" _I'm going to go get Sully," he said._

" _That's a good idea. We are going to need him anyway," said Dr. Quinn._

 _Matthew nodded and left the church._

 _Colleen and Brian came up to me after wards._

 _The sight of me in this situation didn't seem to faze them._

" _Why did you kill her?" asked Brian._

 _I glared at the child. He took a step back into his sister from fright._

" _I had to," I said back._

" _Colleen take Brian to the clinic and wait for me there," said Dr. Mike._

 _I then let my head fall and let my sticky black hair shield my eyes._

 _The church goers started to leave family by family._

 _Most of them were afraid to pass me._

 _I sat at the pew with my head down. I felt sticky and sick. I also knew I was going to go to jail._

 _Then Sully arrived and looked at me._

 _He, Dr. Mike were the last ones in the church with Jake, Mr. Bray, and the reverend._

 _They had removed Louise's body and where they put it I didn't care._

" _We need to arrest her. She committed murder," said Jake._

" _It's as simple as that," said Mr. Bray._

" _I agree with you but first I think it's best to get her cleaned up. She's going to start to stink after a while," said Dr. Mike._

" _Jake, Sully will you two accompany me and Faith to the clinic?" asked Dr. Mike._

" _We are not letting her out of our sight," said Sully._

" _Faith honey?" asked Dr. Mike._

 _She shook my body slightly and I looked at her through teary eyes._

" _Come with me and we are going to get you cleaned up," she said._

" _Okay," I replied._

 _I got up from the pew. I was almost stuck to it from the blood being so sticky._

 _I followed her out and passed the men who looked at me like I was a crazy person._

 _I tilted my head down and watched my own feet. Everyone was outside waiting for me. It was almost like a lynch mob._

 _Even my dad who had sobered up, couldn't even stand to look at me. He turned away in disgust._

" _Daddy!" I cried._

 _I tried to run to him, but Sully was on me first._

 _He gathered up my bloody body in his arms and pulled me back._

" _Let go of me!" I cried._

" _Calm down," said Sully who wouldn't let up his strength to stop me from running to my dad._

" _Dad! Help me!" I cried again._

 _I put my bloodied hands on Sully's arms for support._

 _My dad turned his back on me and walked away._

" _Daddy! Dadddy!" I called again._

" _Why won't you help me?!" I cried._

 _I was making quite a scene and I cried even more._

 _My body gave up the fight and I let Sully pull me to the clinic._

" _Why?" I whimpered out._

 _I clutched onto Sully's sleeve._

" _Why?" I asked again._

" _Come on," said Sully._

 _I felt my body give out completely but Sully lifted me up bridal style for the rest of the way._

 _I just went into a cocoon after that. I didn't cry. I didn't do anything but breathe. My mind had gone elsewhere._

" _We are going to give you a bath," said Dr. Mike._

 _I said nothing._

 _The men left and thankfully Brian and Colleen had run a small warm bath for me in the clinic main room._

 _I didn't feel anything after that._

 _I just completely gave up._ _From then on, my life was never the same._

 _I committed a horrible crime and I was ready to pay for it, despite what others thought of me I knew what I had done._

 _But I also knew I had gotten revenge for all the kids Miss Chambers had hurt._

 _I felt a small smile form on my face._

 _Justice or Revenge? They both seem to go hand in hand don't they?_


End file.
